A Normie Comes to Monster High
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tammy moves to Salem, Oregon. She fears she'll never be happy again. Or will she when she makes the right kind of friends?


**A request from eacox1787. Enjoy and I hope I delivered, my friend!**

* * *

In Salem, Oregon, a seven year old girl stood in front of her new house, feeling quite alone. She watched the moving van drive away.

Tammy sighed. She didn't want to move from the home she grew up in and all the friends she had, but her parents were the boss of her, so she had no choice.

"Hey, Pooky!" Tammy's father Hank came out the front door and picked her up in a big bear hug. He inhaled deeply. "Ahhh! Smell that fresh new air!"

"It's okay, Dad." Amy said.

Hank set her down. "Now, honey. Moving to a new town can be a little scary, but once you get used to it, you realize there's nothing to fear at all."

Tammy nodded, though not entirely listening.

"Let's say you and I go to the park and get some ice cream?" Hank said.

Tammy felt a lump rise in her throat. She did love ice cream. How could she say no?

* * *

Salem City Park was a cozy place, it had a playground, a river for fishing, and an ice cream shop. It was the perfect park for children

Hank and Tammy settled down on a park bench enjoying their frozen treats.

Tammy had already finished her ice cream and decided to go play on the slide.

"Weeeee!" Amy slid down and landed on the soft gravel.

Then someone kicked dirt in Amy's face! Amy cried out in shock before brushing off her face.

Tammy saw three boys around her age. The tallest of them wore a ball cap backwards. "Hey, little wuss!" he spat out.

Normally, big kids frightened Tammy, but since this big kid was ruining her day, she impulsively kicked the boy in the shin. He screamed out in pain, his entourage were ready to throw down until their leader called them off.

"Back off, boys." The boy got back on his feet. "Not bad, kid." He grinned a nasty little smile. "The name's Rick."

"Then take a hike, Rick!" Tammy snapped. "My dad's a cop and he can arrest you for assault!"

The boys just laughed. "Oooh, hiding behind the badge, huh? I guess you really are a wuss!"

"I AM NOT A WUSS!" Tammy screamed as she stomped her foot.

"Then prove it, ya little pit stain!" Travis spat. "Do something Officer Daddy couldn't do. Like..."

"Rob a bank!" Barry, one of the sidekicks said.

"Steal something!" Harry shouted out.

"How about..." said Travis." you steal something from Monster High!"

Barry and Harry gasped.

All the children in earshot stopped playing and turned to Tammy, looks of fright filled their faces.

"Monster High?" said Amy.

"Yeah! It's a haunted castle and it's filled with ghosts, monsters, and vampires!" Travis said. "If you really wanna prove yourself, meet us there tonight when it gets dark!" He poked Amy in the chest. "If not, we promise to make your life in our town completely miserable!"

"Tammy! It's time to go!" Hank called out.

Tammy turned to Travis.

"Remember," Travis said. "Monster High when it gets dark. Be there." And the bullies walked off.

Tammy was picked up by her father. "Did you have fun, hon?"

"Uh, yeah..." Tammy said meekly.

* * *

That night, Hank was working late at the station while Tammy's mother went to bed. So Tammy saw her chance and sneaked out through her bedroom window.

Despite being new in town, Tammy knew exactly where Monster High was. Off on the outskirts of town, placed isolated and in plain sight, was the creepiest looking place Amy had ever seen.

Tammy was already terrified and she didn't even arrive there yet.

But, in fear of being bullied the rest of her life, Tammy took a deep breath and ran down the path to Monster High.

To her dismay, Travis and his gang didn't forget the bet. They waited outside the tall, spooky gates.

"Good evening, wuss." said Travis. "Ready for some fun?"

Tammy gulped, but tried to look brave. "Yeah."

Travis pointed over the fence. "See if you can keep up with us." Travis and his goons skillfully climbed up the fence and made it to the other side.

Swallowing a little lump in her throat, Tammy climbed up the fence. It took a little effort, but she tried not to look weak in front of those jerks.

Tammy made it to the other side. She looked up at Monster High, it seemed to beckon her to come inside. Her hands involuntarily shook.

"Ha! You're scared! The wittle baby is scared!" Travis laughed.

"I'm not scared!" Tammy snapped.

"Then go in their and steal something good! Like an eyeball or something!" Travis said. "If the monsters don't eat you first!"

"Yeah! I heard they serve blood to drink instead of milk!"

"And they have a mad science lab where they make more monsters!"

Tammy's face went pale. She started to wobble. She shook her head to get rid of her scary thought. "S-So what? I don't believe in monsters anyway. I'm going in."

Tammy walked up to the giant wooden doors. She took a deep breath and pushed the massive door open. She stepped across the threshold and-

 **SLAM!**

Travis and his gang jumped back. "WHOA!"

Tammy spun on her heels and saw that the door had closed behind her.

All by itself.

"Oh..." Tammy whimpered. She was trapped in a haunted castle. She turned and saw the inside of Monster High. It was dark and foreboding, it chilled her soul.

Tammy managed to muster enough courage to walk down the empty hallway. She felt her skin prickle when she saw the lockers. They were shaped like coffins.

"Okay, what should I t-t-take?" Tammy didn't know what to bring back. In fact, she didn't want to steal anything!

Despite being alone, Tammy couldn't help but feel that she wasn't.

The shadows seemed to move, invisible drafts swept past her feet, Tammy was at her wit's end.

"That's it! This is too creepy!" Tammy squealed. "I've got to get out of here!"

Tammy turned to run away, but she bumped into something.

"Oh my ghoul!"

Once Tammy shook her head and regained her senses, she looked up and saw a sight that made her scream.

It was a teenage girl, but not a normal one. Her skin was green, had two mismatched eyes, and her limbs were seen together with thread!

"A m-m-mo-mon-mon-" Tammy's head became light and her eyes rolled back. She fainted on the spot.

The green monster girl gasped, her neck bolts sparking. "Oh, no! What have I done?!"

* * *

Tammy was fast asleep. She felt her head hurting and began to wake up. When she did, the first thing she saw was the green monster, followed by a pink skinned girl with fangs and a girl covered with brown fur.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Please don't eat me!"

A sudden chill coursed through Tammy's body. She looked up and saw a ghost with purple hair float through her body and hover high above her head!

"Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to phase through you!" The ghost spoke in a faint voice.

Tammy screamed and jumped off the table. She headed towards the door but a bat flew in front of her and changed into a girl! "Don't be afraid!" Tammy saw her sharp, pointed fangs.

"VAMPIRE!" Tammy was on the brink of a total breakdown. Seeing herself surrounded by these monsters, Tammy curled herself onto the floor in complete terror. "DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The monsters could hear her sobbing.

"Oh, you poor thing." said the green monster. She reached down and stroked the girl's back. "It's okay." she cooed. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Please don't be scared, little normie." the vampire said. "We're good monsters. We don't bite."

"Yeah, we were just practicing out fearleading routine." Frankie said. "I heard a noise and went to investigate. That's when I bumped into you. I didn't mean to scare you so much."

As she heard their kind voices, Tammy's fear slowly dissolved. She unfurled herself and braced herself to look at them.

The ghost girl turned on the lights. Now that the lights were on, Tammy could see that these monsters didn't look so scary anymore. Not to mention they wore such stylish outfits.

Tammy wished she could dress that cool when she gets big.

"What's your name?" asked the green girl. "I'm Frankie Stein."

"Like...Frankenstein?" Tammy asked timidly.

Frankie nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad."

"And I'm Draculaura, Dracula's daughter." said the vampire.

Tammy barely contained her shock. Frankenstein, Dracula?! And they have daughters?!"

"The name's Clawdeen. I'm a werewolf." said the furry, fanged monster.

"I'm Spectra Vondergeist, a ghost." said the see through ghoul.

Tammy felt a little spooked, seeing a werewolf and a ghost.

"So, what's your name?" asked Frankie.

"I'm Tammy."

"And what are you doing here, Tamny?" asked Draculaura.

"Well..." Tammy wasn't sure to tell them the truth. "Well, I...came here to...steal something...?"

"STEAL?!" the ghouls shouted.

Tammy buried her face in her hands. "But I had to! I didn't have a choice!" She started to cry.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't cry, sweetie!" Clawdeen took a handkerchief from her pocket. "Here."

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Frankie asked as Tammy wiped her eyes.

Tammy sniffled. "I just moved here and there were these boys and they were being mean to me. They said if I don't steal something from here, they'll be mean to me forever! And I already hate this place! I miss my old town and my friends! I want to go to my old home!"

Frankie and her friends felt tears well up in their eyes. They can just feel the sorrow in Tammy's sobs.

"But now I'm gonna get in trouble and-and-"

"Tammy," said Frankie. "It's okay. We won't tell your parents about this one little mistake."

"Really?" Tammy said shakily.

Draculaura smiled. "Of course," She reached into her purse and pulled out a juice box. "Here, it's apple juice."

Tammy gladly drank her apple juice. It was very refreshing after the day she's had.

"I guess those boys were giving you a hard time, huh?" said Clawdeen.

Tammy nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I think you can still keep up your end of the bargain." said Frankie. "I have an idea."

* * *

Outside, Travis and his gang were still waiting.

"Do you think Tammy got eaten?" Barry said nervously.

"Of course not." Travis snorted. "There's no such thing as monsters. This is just an old dump no one's bothered to tear down. Just wait for it. that scaredy-baby Tammy's gonna come out screaming like a big, stupid-"

"Hey, guys."

The boys spun around and saw Tammy, smiling as she walked down the steps. "I found something good."

Barry and Harry's jaws dropped. But none more than Travis.

"Uh, okay..." said Travis, not expecting this. "What'd you find?"

Tammy's smile grew. She looked back to the door and out walked Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Spectra.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Travis, Barry, and Harry screamed even louder than Tammy did!

Frankie strode her way up to the terrified boys. "Listen up. We don't appreciate normies like you picking on people, especially Tammy."

"Yeah, Tammy's with us!" Draculaura said. "So leave her alone or you're gonna hear from us!"

Clawdeen's eyes flashed and snarled viciously. "Now get on home!" she roared.

"GET OUT NOOOOOOOOW!" Spectra wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OKAY! OKAY! WE'RE SORRY!" Travis screeched.

"PLEASE DON'T HAUNT US AND EAT US!" Barry and Harry screamed in unison.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Travis yelled.

The three boys ran off in terror.

Tammy and her new friends laughed and shared a big group hug.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." said Tammy, feeling much better.

"Anything for a new friend." Frankie said. "And remember, if you ever wanna hang out with us, just ask!"

"I will!" said Tammy.

* * *

Things were a lot smoother for Tammy ever since last night. Travis and his gang never bothered Tammy again. In fact, they never went near here again! It was like they disappeared from a magic trick!

A week later, Tammy came home from school. Her father picked her up in a hug. "Welcome home, Tammy!" He kissed her cheek. "Had a good day?"

"Sure did! Are you and Mom going out again?" she asked excitedly.

Hank laughed. "We are. And we've called your new babysitter."

A knock came to the door. Hank opened it and there was Tammy's babysitter, Frankie Stein.

"Hey, Tammy! I got the popcorn and sleeping bags!" Frankie said, sparking at the bolts.

"YAY!" Tammy cheered.

Hank couldn't smile any bigger. Seeing his daughter happy was truly worth moving here.


End file.
